Rencontre douloureuse
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Tel est pris qui croyait prendre dit le proverbe et personne n'échappe à cette règle. Même les personnes les plus intelligentes et brillantes sont dupées, trompées à leur tour. Irène en fait les frais.


**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est le créateur de génie derrière les personnages utilisés ici, **Moffat** et **Gatiss** les ont empruntés pour les transporter au XXIè siècle **Lara**, **Benedict** et **Martin** sont les heureux élus qui incarnent ces créatures merveilleuses.

**One-Shot** situé dans l'univers de **Un doux réveillon**.

**Pairings:** Sherlock x Irène, SherEne, John x Mary, JohnStan

**Avertissement:** Au vu du rating peut-être une situation compromettante?

* * *

**Rencontre douloureuse**

* * *

Une jeune femme habillée d'un manteau noir comme la nuit et portant de belles lunettes de soleil de la même couleur pénétra le cabinet d'un médecin de sa connaissance. Elle ne désirait pas être reconnue publiquement et avait opté pour une visite impromptue chez son médecin personnel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche et pénétra par la fenêtre. Drôle de façon de rentrer chez quelqu'un mais dans certaines circonstances, il valait mieux ne pas se poser des questions. De plus, elle aimait se comporter ainsi quand elle en avait l'occasion. Les règles ne s'appliquaient pas forcément à elle, étant foncièrement différente des autres.

De ce fait, elle se retrouva juste au-dessous de la fenêtre du cabinet et referma discrètement la fenêtre derrière elle. Elle abaissa la lumière et ferma les rideaux du cabinet, elle ne désirait décidément pas être vue ici. Etait-ce par honte ou pas ? Non mais par soucis de discrétion. Elle aimait sa part d'anonymat et rejeta son manteau sur la chaise la plus proche, révélant une femme splendide avec une robe plus que moulante.

Ce genre de robe avait le don de faire fantasmer plus d'un individu du sexe masculin et elle était pratiquement sûre que le moindre individu du sexe masculin ne la renverrait pas chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée dans ce qu'elle voulait faire ici, à savoir récupérer des données d'un patient plutôt célèbre et les révéler au grand public pour le compte d'un homme richissime. Elle ne pratiquait plus souvent ce genre de recherches faute d'un meilleur terme mais de temps à autre, elle faisait une exception pour certains.

Ces gens l'avaient reconnue de suite malgré son talent pour le déguisement et l'attestation de décès fourni par un médecin légiste peu scrupuleux. Son compagnon actuel avait eu le bon goût d'en choisir un aussi vénal et dire qu'on pensait que c'étaient les femmes les plus vilaines, comme on se trompait ! Au contraire, ils étaient tous égaux en tous points sauf par l'intelligence c'est pourquoi on l'avait choisi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Les autres ne pouvaient tout simplement pas la surpasser ou la piéger, ils étaient aussi niais que stupides tant mieux pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle ne s'était jamais faite prendre sur le fait et laissait toujours les choses telles que sur le bureau. Elle avait une très grande mémoire et savait exactement où elle devrait remettre les dossiers compromettants en place, du coup plusieurs têtes étaient tombées sans qu'elles ne sachent pourquoi. Elle était décidément très douée.

Elle était tellement douée qu'elle réussit à deviner le mot de passe du médecin dont elle désirait prendre les informations compromettantes, tâche plutôt aisée pour elle. Elle retira sa clé USB très vite, sachant qu'on pourrait surgir dans le bureau à tout instant. Elle avait des photos et des images d'un enfant d'une femme inconnue du grand public, très certainement mise enceinte par l'homme célèbre qui devait disparaître.

Mais une porte s'ouvrit juste derrière, la femme ne réussit pas à s'échapper à temps, même à se lever. Elle se mit dans sa position la plus aguicheuse et à sa grande surprise se retrouva face à une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ca ce n'était pas prévu du tout par la femme qui ouvrit très légèrement les yeux de surprise. En revanche les yeux bleus de l'inconnue face à elle s'arrondirent sous le choc, d'abord à cause de l'étonnement puis de la colère.

**Unknown-Unkown-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown**

- Qui êtes-vous !

La voix tremblait de rage et très certainement de jalousie, se pouvait-il qu'Irène ait mal calculé son coup ? Dans un tel cas, elle devait sérieusement se remettre en question. L'attitude de la jeune femme paraissait assez houleuse voire même hargneuse. Irène devrait jouer très finement avec cette jolie jeune femme, dommage qu'elle soit si en colère !

- Je…

Mais la jeune femme ne le prit pas comme ça du tout, elle était vraiment furieuse. Irène saurait que cette fois-ci, elle risquerait de perdre face à quelqu'un mais la défaite serait peut-être délicieuse, elle était si jolie. Bien entendu elle n'oubliait pas son amant, ayant abandonné toute relation sexuelle avec les autres. Mais elle était si jolie et aimait se comporter mal. Elle enfreindrait cette règle rien que pour cette jolie femme.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez sa secrétaire !

Irène ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette jeune femme au visage d'ange vocifère de cette manière, puis Irène comprit alors que cette femme avait un lien assez personnel avec le médecin à qui elle venait d'emprunter quelques informations.

- Mademoiselle ou madame, que dois-je dire ?

Mais cette jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter du tout et Irène fit le rapprochement bien malgré elle avec John Watson quand elle était revenue des morts. Si John Watson avait bon goût en matière de femmes, il choisirait très certainement celle-ci. Elle était délicieuse à souhait, déterminée, franche et savait défendre ses intérêts à cœur. Puis elle lut le nom sur sa blouse de médecin : Mary Morstan.

Et quelque chose s'éclaira dans l'esprit d'Irène Adler, comme un phare qui brillait de mille feux à l'horizon pour guider les voyageurs. Cette femme était la fiancée de John Watson ! Elle voyait Irène dans son bureau, dans cette robe moulante, dans une position très attrayante et portant un rouge à lèvre qui mettait en valeur ses lèvres. Elle croyait qu'elle était la maîtresse de John Watson !

Il fallait absolument réparer ce léger malentendu, Irène avait entendu dire grâce à Sherlock quand il parlait tout seul que cette femme était le centre du monde de John. Elle était très intelligente, même un peu au-dessus de la moyenne selon Sherlock, possédant même un don certain pour l'archivage des données ce qui n'était pas peu dire venant de Sherlock.

Elle devait absolument faire comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à John Watson et surtout pas que le mariage de John soit ruiné, elle appréciait tout de même le médecin. Autant pour le contrat, elle devait d'abord débloquer cette situation plutôt embarrassante pour elle et son immense talent. En plus John Watson demanderait à son meilleur d'enquêter sur cette soit disant amante. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver face à Sherlock qui reconnaîtrait sa marque aussitôt qu'il aurait vu le bureau de John. Et son parfum.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je m'intéresse à cet idiot de John Watson ?

Sa voix s'était faite cassante, blessante, irritante et plutôt arrogante, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait être radicale et efficace dès le départ, tant pis pour l'orgueil de la future épouse de John Watson. D'ailleurs le visage de Mary Morstan se durcit intensément, une femme n'aimait pas voir qu'une autre femme s' incruste dans sa vie de couple et encore moins qu'on critique son mari.

- Comment pouvez-vous… ?

Mais Irène ne la laissa pas mener le jeu cette fois-ci, elle briserait l'honneur de John Watson face à Mary même si elle le regrettait déjà. Elle avait appris à connaître un homme ferme et déterminé en John Watson et peut-être plus direct que d'autres, autrement dit si différent.

- Un homme qui a le potentiel pour devenir un grand chirurgien qui choisit néanmoins de trôner dans un bureau de seconde zone dans un hôpital de moindre importance ne peut intéresser une femme. Croyez-moi très chère, John Watson ne vaut rien à mes yeux. Il n'existe même pas. Il est insignifiant à tel point qu'on ne se donne même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer ! Au revoir, très chère. En plus vous correspondez beaucoup à mes goûts.

Irène baisa le front de la jolie Mary Morstan sans en éprouver le moindre remord, prenant plaisir à son petit jeu, c'était le baiser réservé à Sherlock mais pour une fois, cette règle, cette barrière ne fit pas effet. Elle se comportait mal pour la première fois depuis si longtemps et c'était si salvateur. Tant pis pour le contrat mais elle pensait que les affaires de cœur devaient être réglées tout de suite. Tant pis si elle passait pour une homosexuelle qui se laissait contrôler par ses hormones. Tant pis pour la légende montée autour de son emprise sur elle-même.

Tant pis pour la marque de rouge-à-lèvres sur la tempe de mary. Tant pis pour John Watson. Mais elle savait que John penserait que Mary étaient courue par quelqu'un et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter cette fois. Mais John aimait la fidélité et a loyauté, donc la faculté de Mary à éviter ce genre de personne serait vraiment appréciée et mise au-dessus de tout.

L'effet fut au moins celui désiré, Mary s'empourpra et parut vraiment honteuse, elle voulut se cacher le visage croyant que cette femme était attirée par elle. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait ! Elle quitta immédiatement le bureau de John sans demander son reste ce qui aida beaucoup Irène. A présent cette Mary pensait qu'elle était la cible d'une sulfureuse jeune femme qui s'était renseignée sur elle ce qui n'était pas totalement faux au passage. Irène aussi ne demeura pas très longtemps sur les lieux et passa au travers de la fenêtre une fois de plus.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Le dimanche suivant, Mary ne cessait de penser à ce baiser qui ne voulait pas la laisser en paix, elle avait évité le regard de John depuis. John paraissait blessé par cette nouvelle attitude de la part de Mary, il lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivée mais elle avait refusé de répondre. Elle avait trop honte, heureusement que John était un homme respectueux et charmant sinon, il l'aurait jetée sans le moindre scrupule. Elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné un tel fiancé.

Mrs Hudson, s'étant inquiétée du changement d'humeur de Mary et de la crise de couple que traversaient John et Mary, l'avait invitée à boire le thé chez elle. Mary avait accepté avec plaisir le geste de Mrs Hudson avec qui elle pourrait parler librement sans que le moindre secret sorte de sa bouche.

Elle avait un double de la clé sur elle, Mrs Hudson avait dit qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue à Baker Street, même Sherlock l'appréciait dans une certaine mesure. Il ne la traitait pas comme les autres, davantage comme John de plus, il laissait toujours un mot à Mary affirmant et réaffirmant qu'il lui empruntait pour un certain moment John Watson.

La jeune femme comprenait que John et Sherlock étaient inséparables et qu'ils avaient une passion commune pour l'aventure et les mystères, quel genre de femme serait-elle si elle refusait à son futur époux ses loisirs ? Une femme cruelle sans aucun respect. Tout comme John la respectait, immensément et très amoureusement, elle lui rendait la pareille. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré un homme pareil, beaucoup de femmes rêvaient d'un homme aussi courtois.

Elle s'assit dans la cuisine de Mrs Hudson, prenant un petit gâteau au passage, ce gâteau laissa un goût amer dans sa gorge et elle faillit s'étouffer avec la petite bouchée qu'elle avait avalée. Décidément, ce baiser la rendait complètement folle, jamais elle n'avait été plongée dans une histoire aussi invraisemblable, aussi stupide et si compliquée ! Elle se sentait si sale quand elle voyait le regard tendre de John posé sur elle.

Puis elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, que faisait encore Sherlock ? Avait-il décidé de trouer le mur définitivement ? Son sens du devoir reprit le dessus et elle monta au 221B, John lui avait aussi donnée une paire de clés pour cette partie de l'immeuble. Sherlock n'avait rien contre, après tout, il faisait confiance à Mary et il doutait fortement que la jeune femme puisse le surprendre.

Tremblante mais déterminée, elle pénétra dans le salon de l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes et ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place. Une femme dans une robe très moulante, de couleur noire avait plaqué Sherlock sur son propre fauteuil, l'homme avait la chemise ouverte et ses cheveux d'habitude si soigneusement coiffés étaient complètement ébouriffés.

Il tenait la femme très fermement contre lui et n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la présence e Mary Morstan dans la pièce, trop occupé à ses activités avec la femme à la robe si courte. La femme enleva la veste de Sherlock et l'envoya derrière elle et c'est là qu'elle remarqua la présence de Mary. Mary s'aperçut avec étonnement que c'était la même femme qui avait pénétré le bureau de John, connaissant les fréquentations de Sherlock, Mary pensa aussitôt à une conspiratrice.

C'était exactement ça, elle avait pénétré le bureau de John Watson pour avoir des informations sur les connaissances de John et de Sherlock dans le but de les couvrir de ridicule. Ceci dit, elle ne pensait pas que Sherlock Holmes se laisserait embrasser aussi facilement et ne serait très certainement jamais aussi gêné de sa présence.

Sherlock arborait une jolie couleur pourpre sur son visage ce qui déconcerta au plus haut point la jolie Mary alors que la femme sulfureuse avait une expression contrite. Cette expression ne conviendrait pas à une femme qui voulait séduire mais à une femme qui avait surprise avec son amant. Elle fuyait le regard de Mary cependant reprit très vite contenance. Elle affichait un petit air entendu et parut ravie de voir Mary, comme si le petit malentendu de la semaine était réglé.

Mais ce qui fascina le plus Mary était le visage qu'affichait Sherlock, il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait entre Mary et Irène et percevait-on une pointe de jalousie dans son regard ?

- Que ?

Ce fut ce qui acheva Mary qui explosa de rire au point de tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle, elle s'écroula sur la table basse de Sherlock qui fut singulièrement vexé sur le coup.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Irène !

Mary tenta à plusieurs reprises de se calmer mais rien n'y fit au point de s'étouffer et de demander un verre d'eau. Irène le lui passa gracieusement sans être embarrassée le moins du monde comme si c'était naturel de répondre aux exigences de quelqu'un qui venait de vous voir en position délicate. Mais Mary ne savait pas qu'Irène était une ancienne dominatrice habituée au jeu et aux ruses en tous genres, aussi elle fut troublée par cette confiance en elle.

- Disons que nous recevons quelqu'un et tu manques de la courtoisie la plus… élémentaire mon cher.

Et ce fut ce qui rendit à Sherlock son ton rogue et son incroyable maîtrise de lui-même.

- Je me disais bien que tu avais fouillé dans le bureau de John Watson.

Irène haussa un sourcil et prit un faux air innocent comme celui d'un enfant sage qui ne dupa pas la détective le moins du monde. En effet…

- Ton parfum et la trace de rouge à lèvres sur le front de Mary.

Irène sourit doucereusement :

- Je me disais que j'avais omis un détail ou deux.

Mary jeta un coup d'œil aux deux amants, Sherlock et cet Irène étaient décidément en accord avec l'un et l'autre sur beaucoup de points, il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec John ce soir. Elle était très curieuse de savoir comment une femme aussi séduisante, aguicheuse et joueuse qu'Irène pouvait trouver attirant un homme aussi imbu de sa personne. Mais elle devait d'abord remplir son obligation du jour, rendre visite à Mrs Hudson.

**JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM**

Le soir elle rentra chez John de bien meilleure humeur et John se dit que Mrs Hudson faisait des miracles, rient de tel qu'une vieille femme pleine de bon sens et de sagesse pour redonner confiance à Mary. Mais Mary paraissait intriguée par quelque chose et brulait de poser tout un tas de questions à John, elle avait un air de personne en quête de potions. John se dit que finalement Mrs Hudson n'avait pas une influence si bénéfique que ça sur sa future épouse.

- John, connaîtrais-tu une femme du nom d'Irène ?

John regarda Mary avec des yeux si ronds que Mary crut que ses yeux lui sortiraient de la tête. Ce nom disait effectivement quelque chose à John et ce n'était pas forcément très gentil ni très amical, John se tendait au fur et à mesure et ses yeux d'habitude si calmes lançaient des éclairs.

- Disons que je l'accepte que parce que Sherlock l'apprécie beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme sentit un poids énorme se soulever d sa poitrine, ainsi cette femme était connue de John mais cette Irène et John ne s'entendaient qu'à cause de Sherlock. Ceci dit, John avait l'air de respecter et même craindre cette femme, comme si elle avait commis quelque chose d'irréparable.

- Raconte-moi.

John considéra un moment cette question et se décida à révéler ce qu'il savait à Mary, il lui fit promettre de ne pas raconter à qui que ce soit l'histoire qu'il allait lui narrer. Il espérait que Mycroft n'avait pas placé des caméras chez lui au risque de retrouver des soldats ou des espions dans la minute qui suivrait. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon et y vit un message de Mycroft qui lui annonçait qu'il pouvait révéler tout ce qu'il voulait : après tout Mary avait fait preuve de foi et de loyauté. John leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de contrôle.

* * *

**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment en lisant ce one-shot.**

**Au plaisir, Eldar-Melda.  
**

**Une petite review?  
**


End file.
